


Quest Rewards

by LewdCookies



Series: Knotty Charm [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Brutal face fucking, Copious Fluids, Deepthroating, Endowed Male, Endowed Monster, F/M, Facial, Fellatio, Messy, One man Bukkake, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Sticky, face fucking, lycanthrope, messy blowjob, rough blowjob, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: An adventurer is generously rewarded by his quest giver.





	Quest Rewards

As Gideon stepped inside the room, the worgen having to duck to get through the doorway, the night elf sitting in the chair at the other end looked up expectantly. The door closing shut behind him with a soft click. One of elf’s slender long legs rested on top of the other. His eyes briefly but inadvertently drifted towards the deep expanse of cleavage formed by the slitted black dress she wore. A pleased smile coming across her dark purple lips as he walked further inside and she brushed away an errant lock of blue coloured hair from her face. The rest of her voluminous hair tied together into an elaborate braid inlaid with green jewelry that snaked down her back.  
“I take it everything went well?” she asked, putting away the book she had been holding in her hand. It was now his turn to smile he handed her a leather pouch.  
“Easy as pie,” he replied jovially. His voice carrying an pronounced Gilnean accent to it, “The temple was pretty much deserted and the traps wasn’t much of a bother for that part.”  
The night elf looked inside the pouch to confirm its contents before closing it again. She smoothly rose up from her chair and sauntered over to a nearby chest. Gideon’s eyes drawn to the way her posterior moved underneath the dress and her smooth legs. The high-heeled shoes on her feet, straps running up her calves, making the already tall elf able to look him straight in the eyes without craning her head. The dress stretched alluringly over her rear as she bent down to pick something up from the inside the chest. Gideon felt a hard on coming between his legs as he unabashedly starred. She returned in short order, a different pouch in her hand. The sound of coins coming from inside it.  
“Here’s your reward as we discussed,” she said as she handed him the pouch. His large clawed hand easily dwarfing hers, “I’m incredibly grateful for what you’ve achieved.”  
“Just doing my job,” he replied casually as he pocketed the coin pouch.  
She took a step closer towards him, up close he could smell her sweet smelling perfume. There was a noticeable flush to her cheeks as she now smiled luridly at him. A finger toying gently with the soft dark fur that covered his muscular arms.  
“Efficient yet humble at the same time. Such admirable qualities,” she remarked with some amusement, “I’ve devoted a lot of time searching for that you’ve brought back for me.”  
She moved closer, almost pressing herself up against the muscular bulk of his body. Looking at his lupine face with its piercing yellow eyes through slightly hooded eyelids, there was a lusty sparkle to her silver coloured eyes. One of her hands cupped his groin and the growing bulge on his pants. He inhaled sharply, and looked at her confused for a moment, as he felt her fingers rub against his slowly stiffening member. The worgen’s enhanced sense of smell now beginning to pick up the scent of arousal coming from her and Gideon could feel himself growing harder in response.  
“So allow me to show you my gratitude,” she breathed huskily to him.

With one hand dragging over his chest she slowly sank down on her knees in front of him, her dress riding up her legs. The position giving him a very desirable view down the top of her dress and the large delectable mounds of purple coloured flesh that were contained within. Her hands eagerly began unbuttoning his pants and Gideon unbuckled his equipment belt and dropped it on a nearby table with a clatter. She pulled the utilitarian black leather pants he wore halfway down his digitigrade legs, revealing the simple cotton underwear he wore beneath. A large, slightly sausage shaped, bulge prominently visible. She licked her lips as she eyed the bulge with sudden lust in her eyes. One hand caressed and squeezed it briefly, causing him to inhale sharply, before she hooked a pair of fingers around its waistband and pulled.

As his semi-engorged member flopped out into the open air her eyes opened wide in surprise as she gasped quietly. The reacting bringing a brief grin to his face. It was coloured a vivid shade of red and was, much like its owner, something halfway between a human’s and a wolfs. It’s shaft was girthy and with thick veins running up the entire length of it. The head was more spade-like in form than a bulbous mushroom. Even still somewhat flaccid the thing was big, and currently was as almost as thick as her wrist and half the length of her forearm. At the base of it was a thick knot located above a pair of set of hairless testicles that were the size of a pair of ripe plums. Her dainty fingers were barely being able to wrap themselves around the still slightly pliable member. She began stroking it slowly, the fleshy pole stiffening in her grasp.

Planting her tongue at the base of the still drooping member, she lifted the thing upwards with a long slow lick, before it flopped back down as the head escaped the tip of her swirling tongue. The underside now glistening with a thin line of her saliva. She planted a kiss on his balls, leaving a dark purple lipstick mark in her wake that stood out clearly against the red orb. It was followed by several more as she showered his scrotum with kisses, coating it with saliva and purple lipstick marks. At the same time the member in her hand continued to rise and swell as it grew. Her fingers by now nowhere near each other as the thing rose to its full jaw dropping height. Dragging her wet tongue up the length of the shaft again from the base, letting out a soft moan in the process, before stopping at the head. She gently kissed the tapered head time a few times before letting out a pleasant hum as she parted her painted lips and began sucking the whole head into her mouth. Gideon gasped as he felt her hot and wet mouth engulf the head. Closing her eyes, she let out a pleased sigh as she slowly sucked on the fleshy tip. He could feel her tongue lathering it with saliva inside her mouth, the tip of it rapidly flicking at his slit to coax out his precome.

She pulled away briefly, thick strings of saliva connecting her lips to the tip of the member that seemed to throb in her hands. Breathing heavily for a moment, she continued to slowly jerk the shaft up and down with one hand. Her body visibly shuddering as she drank in the sight of his slick pole, long strings of saliva drooling off it. Taking a deep breath she let the head slip past her lips again. Wrapping both of her hands around his base now she began squeezing and stroking the shaft in short jerks. The shaft still growing, albeit at a slower rate at this point, in her mouth. Despite having her mouth fully stuffed with his shaft she managed to smile coyly at him as her tongue continued to try to coax precome out of his slit. Each drop that managed to splash against her tongue caused her to let out a muffled low moan. Fingers around the base squeezing the shaft as if trying to increase the flow of fluids into her hungry mouth. She began sucking off and on, her motions growing in strength until her cheeks began concaving in on most intakes of breath. Before long the shaft was dripping with her saliva, the sticky fluid running in rivulets down the shaft and dripping against her breasts and onto the floor, as her lips now strained around its girth. At the same time her grip on the base tightened, and she began to twist and stroke the shaft in slow broad strokes. Shutting her eyes, she let a little hum vibrating through her throat and his member, causing him to growl quietly. She tried taking more and more of it into her mouth but suddenly the spluttered and gagged as it became too much for her. She swallowed noisily in rapid succession and began to bob her head, making slow, drool producing progress. Over several minutes she slid back and forth, breaking for a gasp of air every so often, before diving back in with unrestrained eagerness. Her mouth producing lewd slurping noises as she practically worshipped his shaft.

Gasping heavily her lips disconnected from the now saliva drenched member, the thing glistening like a red jewel in the room’s low light. Panting for breath for a moment, she swallowed loudly and took another deep breath before diving in again, her eyes closed shut. Her motions were far more frantic and eager now than before. This time she went for quantity over quality and immediately began gagging as she pushed herself down onto the member with such force that he could feel the tip press up against the back of the throat. Her eyes fluttered open slightly, a glassed over look to her eyes, first to look up at him staring down hungrily at her. Then they moved down as she spotted she was still a couple of centimeters away from his crotch. With a muffled moan she forced herself forwards, her eyelids fluttering closed before her eyes began rolling backwards underneath. Gideon’s hands clenched into fists as he could feel the tip grinding against the back of her throat as she pushed. Her throat protested by producing a myriad of noises but she pushed forwards regardless, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes from the effort. By now saliva was leaking out the sides of her mouth, bubbling up whenever she gagged, and dripping down on her breasts. Rivulets of it running tantalizingly down in the valley between them, and staining her dress in the process. Suddenly a barrier inside her seemed to break as the head of his member forced its way down her throat and her nose pressed up against his soft mane of pubic hair, her lips stretched almost to the breaking point around the knot. She let out a deep and wanton moan, the sound traveling through his shaft while her throat was stuffed to the brim, his girthy shaft creating a visible bulge on it.

Slowly but surely the shaft emerged from her throat, her teeth only gently rasping against the sensitive flesh as it emerged back out again. Her lips bulging almost obscenely as they passed over the smooth but large knot, the thing coming loose with a light plop as the seal of her lips around it breaking. Then with an almighty gasp the night elf pulled away from the rest of his member, the entire shaft glistening from a thick coating of saliva. The thing pulsed and throbbed in her grip as a dollop of precome dripped from the tip and landed on the growing wet spot on the carpet with a wet splat. She collected up the next dollop with the tip of her tongue before it had an opportunity to fall off and swirled the sticky fluid in her mouth, as if she was tasting a vintage of wine, before loudly swallowing it. She stared at the member in almost breathless reverence for a moment, the thing still jutting out like a paladin’s lance from his pelvis. The wet shaft covered with purple lipstick stains along its entire length, the same lipstick that had now almost been reduced to a pale smear across her lips. Idly licking her lips, she let her tongue trail up and down the length of his shaft, cleaning it of its apparent blemishes and adding another generous coating of saliva onto it. Then she wrapped both of her hands around the base of the shaft again.

Diving underneath his slick shaft, pointing it towards his abdomen, her tongue ran up and down his swollen sack in eager and hungry caresses. Every motion of her tongue left thick paths of saliva overlapping with one another in their messy, excited course. The hungry licks quickly turned into needy kisses that peppered his nuts with a flurry of aggressive kisses that seemed to run over every square each of its surface, some of them leaving faint lipstick marks behind. Her head moving with the usual unnatural grace that most elves seemed to move with as she lavished his ball sack with a myriad of affectionate pecks and nibbles. When she plopped one of his balls into her mouth, he groaned, hands clenching and unclenching as he could feel her sucking on it. Letting go of his member it slapped down against her face with a loud meaty slap while she loudly sucked and slurped on the hairless nut. Rubbing her face against the underside of his shaft at the same time, precome dripping from it and staining her hair and forehead a yellowish white. She repeated the process with the other nut as well before disengaging. Leaving his balls once again glistening with saliva as she rose up slightly on her haunches and guided the shaft towards her open mouth, her tongue lolling out like a panting dog.

Her glistening wet lips wrapped around the head of his member in an instant, taking as much of the member inside her as she was capable of. Her tongue rubbing against its underside. Gideon rumbling as he felt the heat and wetness engulf the shaft again. The feeling intensifying as she began bobbing and down, both her hands squeezing and twisting around his shaft as she pumped the portions not inside her mouth. This time she never went more than halfway down it, the tip only barely brushing against the back of her throat, though bounced it off her tongue or the roof of her mouth plenty of times. Soon saliva began flowing from the sides of her mouth again and down the shaft, something which helped lubricate her pumping. Her technique changed slightly, head bobbing rapidly up and down in brief bursts, going from the very tip in her mouth to taking half his length in one go. Causing his breath to stop in his throat as she did. Her tongue seemed to be everywhere on his member in the process, licking full circles around the tip and slit and massaged every protruding vein on his shaft with powerful and broad swipes. Happily throating his member, her head rocking eagerly back and forth, as hungry moans rumbled in her throat as she continuing to give it the sloppiest treatment he had seen for a while. The worgen gritting his teeth to hold himself back from the precipice to just enjoy her treatment for a while longer.

The night elf suddenly stopped for a moment, the tip of his member resting against her tongue, and she surprised him by taking one of his hands and putting it on her head. The large clawed hand easily engulfing her head. She looked upwards, giving him an intense smouldering look as if to dare him onwards. He responded with a broad and toothy grin, knowing instantly what she wanted him to do. He adjusted his grip, weaving her long braid through his fingers, before grabbing hold of the back of her head. Then he began pushing down. The member went down roughly, bouncing first off the roof of her mouth as the rest of the shaft slipped past her lips. Then as the shovel-like head struck the back of her throat, she sputtered and gagged slightly. But he kept going, pushing the shaft further down her throat until her lips had almost engulfed the knot. The elf letting out a happy and proud sound of delight at having been able to take it all down again. Her throat visibly stuffed to the brim, forcing her to breathe weakly through her nose. He could feel her trying to relax her throat muscles for what was to come next, swallowing rapidly to get rid of any excess saliva, the knot forming almost a perfect plug that prevented any leakages. With a strong but at the same time gentle grip he pulled her head back, grunting as the night elf sucked hard in shock and surprise. The same grip pitched her head forward again, her slick hands pressing against his furred thighs to support the rough jerking of her head up and down his shaft. She coughed and sputtered, spit bubbling out from her lips as she moaned from her throat. Again and again, he slammed her face forward and back. Before long he managed to build a good rhythm to his movements as his deep thrusting filled her throat and he let out a feral growl as he pounded her face, letting his more bestial side take the reigns. Tears streaming down the corners of her eyes as she gurgled and gagged on his member. Before long her eyes had rolled backwards somewhat as her arms now hung limp by her side, his balls slapping against her chin with every thrust as she continued to drool. Parts of her dress reduced to a dark stained mess and the top of her breasts shiny with saliva.

Without any delicacy he tore the hapless night elf off the member, a few thick strings of saliva still briefly connecting her mouth to the tip as she collapsed down onto her knees. Her arms slack by her side and her silvery eyes rolled upwards. Her jaw hanging open as she meekly gasped for air. The first signs of her recovery were a gargled moan, her voice thick with a mix of saliva and sticky precome, she tried to swallow it down. Her face was a ruined mess of runny mascara, smeared lipstick and saliva, but nonetheless there was a blissful look on her face. She weakly opened her eyes, a slightly glassed over look to them as they looked up at him before they then dropped down towards the still erect shaft. Her eyes becoming wider as she saw that it was still standing, the thing was by now almost visibly pulsing and throbbing, a clear indication to how close he was to climaxing. Gideon’s chest heaved and sagged as he breathed in deeply, the scent of arousal heavy in the now somewhat heated mood in the room.

She crawled forwards on her hands and knees to close the gap between the two. Taking the sticky shaft in her hands, she loudly slurped up the thick strings of saliva that hung from it like rope on a ships rigging, before once more pushing the shaft between her lips. Eyelids fluttering as she pushed it inside her, tongue working up a frenzy inside her mouth as it progressed deeper. Sticky hands eagerly pumping the rest of the shaft that was not inside her mouth, squeezing and kneading the shaft. The room once again filled with a symphony of wet sticky noises as she eagerly slobbered on his shaft. He wondered faintly if she had climaxed at some point from all this. It was obvious that she was aroused as her cheeks were flushed heavily, her bare shoulders and visible upper chest were also heavily flushed. Meanwhile, the pressure in his testicles that had been growing for a while now was reaching a breaking point. Every muscle in his body tensing up at the same time and a low throaty howl escaped from his mouth as he came.

His member visibly pulsed and her eyes shot open as he began pumping his hot load down her throat. She let out a choking sound at the third shot and by the fourth one her cheeks had bulged as she tried to contain his creamy loads. He could feel her throat muscles flex around his pumping shaft as she tried swallowing his thick cream. She pulled herself off the member and was rewarded with another two large loads that splattered over her face. His last shot meekly landing on her lips, the things now only a faint shade of purple, and making an even bigger mess of her face. With an almost blissful look on her face she began lapping up the thick cream on her face, some of it dripping from her chin and landing on her beasts. She scooped it up with her fingers before loudly licking them clean, mewling and moaning wantonly in the process. She moved closer to him as he had taken a few steps back to lean himself against a nearby bookshelf as he came down from its orgasmic high, every muscle in his body tingling pleasantly. Noisy and lewdly she began cleaning his slowly softening member until it shone faintly.

Gideon redressed, gently tucking the limp and sensitive member back inside his underwear before pulling his pants back up and attaching his equipment belt back on. Then double checking that he had everything on him out of sheer habit.  
“A pleasure doing business with you,” he said before opening the door and leaving the messy looking night elf sitting on her knees on the carpeted floor, a pair of her fingers quickly bringing her to a shuddering climax while she continued cleaning his semen off her body.


End file.
